Matsui
by Fee-tan
Summary: Matsuda meets a thief after a long day at work and decides to hand her over to the authotities. However, she doesn't agree with that.


**A/N: This fanfic contains some tiny references to my other fanfic** ** _Blue Flames._**

 _Death Note one-shot_

 **Matsui**

Work had been hard on him these days. He knew he could do so much more than the others saw, but it always failed to come out.

He liked his colleagues, really, but he didn't think they should dismiss him as an idiot all the time. He hadn't become a police officer for nothing, after all.

Even the mysterious foreigner that had joined them recently seemed to think of him as an idiot. However, he forgave her for that, because he was one of the few people in the task force that could actually make her smile.

Unfortunately for him, that was about all he could do for her. She seemed to be in a daze recently, when the world's greatest detective was near. He had never allowed his feelings for her to grow too much, but rejection, however subtle, always hurts.

It was a flash of blue that drew his attention away from the blue eyes in his mind's eye.

He almost fell when a running figure suddenly stepped on his toes.

"Watch out!" she yelled at him. A giant bag was dangling on her back. Despite its weight, the girl was fast as lightning, to the dismay of the fat man that was chasing her.

"Hold it right there, you thief!" the man coughed because of the exercise he wasn't used to. Despite his much mentioned idiocy, Matsuda knew perfectly well what was going on. Without any waste of time, he chased the girl, who was now metres away from him. The only way he could recognize her in the crowded city of Tokyo was by the blue dreads in her hair.

She didn't notice him. She kept looking straight ahead. She didn't hear the heavy breathing of her former chaser anymore, so she thought she had lost him.

"Give that back!" shouted Matsuda's voice. He had ran through a few red lights and was now a lot closer to the girl than before. When the girl turned around, she was shocked to see him, but she calmed down when she saw the innocent eyes of her chaser. He wouldn't do anything too nasty to her. In fact, she was sure she could mislead him, somehow.

However, before that were to happen, he had to catch her first.

The girl with the dreads tried to sprint into an alley, but Matsuda's hand found her shoulder just in time. With his other hand he grabbed the sack from her.

"Give that back!" Matsuda shook his head and held the sack up in the air.

"That doesn't belong to you. I am going to return it after I bring you back to the police station." He was so happy now. Finally, he had proven that he was able to do at least _something_ right.

"I am NOT going there." The girl tried to shake his hand off her shoulder and bit Matsuda's hand when he wanted to prevent her from doing so.

"Yes you are, you have just now committed a crime and now it's my job to get you there." She raised an eyebrow, which emphasised it was pierced.

"Are you even a real police officer? You seem way too young." Matsuda frowned and when he wanted to grab his ID, he almost got his real one.

"Taro Matsui… of the NPA!" she said, flabbergasted. Matsuda puffed his chest at that.

"That's right," he said, pleased to have surprised the girl.

"I didn't realise they hire idiots there," she said disbelieving. That was enough for Matsuda.

"I am NOT an idiot!" The girl smirked.

"Yes you are. You were expecting me to display admiration just know, weren't you?" Matsuda scolded himself for letting this girl get to him.

"It doesn't matter what I was expecting and what not. I am going to take you to the station, handcuffed, if I have to." She frowned.

"Are you, a grown man of the NPA, actually going to handcuff a teenage girl because you had difficulty taking her to the police station?"

"Shut up!" Matsuda started blushing, not realising he had somehow let go of the girl's shoulder. The grin on her face when she saw he had realised he had let her go was quite scary.

Before he could get a hold of her, she ran away, out of the alley, into the night.

"You can keep that sack! Later, Taro Matsui of the NPA!"

* * *

Matsuda was out to get some pastries. He got assignments like that a lot, these days. Everybody had gotten used to it and he didn't mind it much, anymore. He liked to get out of the building from time to time, just to clear his head form all the events that took place in there. It was tiring to see the same people day in, day out. They were all good people, but people always got on each other's nerves after a long period of time.

When he got out of the small bakery, the smell of pastries filled his nose. He was very tempted to start eating one of them already. That is, until they were snatched away from under his nose. He watched in horror as two hands with at least ten rings and rainbow nail polish took his sack away. This time, however, he grabbed it back, before the thief was about to run away with it.

She yelped as she tripped and fell on her knees. Matsuda recognised her blue dreadlocks and baggy clothes. When she turned around, she recognised him too.

"Well look who we have here. Taro Matsui of the-" Matsuda luckily had the presence of mind to squeeze her mouth shut. Well, until the girl bit him. Again.

"Ouch! What is wrong with you?" The girl stuck out her tongue.

"You shouldn't close people's mouths like that." Matsuda sighed.

"There was no other way."

"There was." The girl grinned and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Matsuda blushed.

"Very mature." He didn't even feel like getting even with her for the last time he had seen her. He was tired and needed a break from everything. However, there still was work to be done.

Matsuda opened the sack and handed the girl a pastry.

"You can have mine. The rest of them are for my colleagues." With that, he assumed he had gotten rid of the delinquent girl. He didn't hear footsteps when he walked away from her.

Until he was in the opposite street from the headquarters.

"So, that is probably where you work, huh. Looks luxurious." Matsuda jumped at least ten feet in the air when he heard the girl's deep voice.

"Why did you follow me here?" he yelled. She shrugged. Matsuda noticed she had eaten her pastry.

"I dunno. Just curious." Matsuda sighed.

"Whatever. Stop following me." She didn't reply. He didn't know what to say to her dark eyes. So, he just turned around to walk to the headquarters. However, her voice stopped him.

"My name is Nami," she said. He turned around.

"Why are you telling me this?" Nami shrugged again.

"I just had a feeling." Matsuda eyed her curiously.

"A feeling?" he repeated. Nami nodded.

"A feeling you are stupid. But that's okay, because you are also kind. I guess I didn't want to be on my own again after seeing you." She began to avoid Matsuda's eyes. "I don't really know why I'm rambling like this."

Matsuda looked at her baggy, dirty clothes, her skinny frame and her dirty face.

"Do you live on the streets?" She didn't answer. She didn't look at him. However, she kept standing there, not too far away from him, refusing to go somewhere else.

"Here, take this." He handed her the full bag of pastries. She needed them more than his colleagues did.

Nami looked at him with big brown eyes. She suddenly looked very young.

"Thank you," she muttered.

After that, Nami was waiting for him every evening when he left work.


End file.
